


What If There Was A Second Anderson?

by JackieTheBitch8008



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Compliant, Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Gen, Hank Anderson Swears, I Tried, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Hank Anderson, Protective Connor, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieTheBitch8008/pseuds/JackieTheBitch8008
Summary: Assigned to the DPD to work with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and his troublesome daughter, Connor finds himself feeling things he shouldn't be.Connor/OFC.Warning for mentions of alcoholism and canon-typical violence.
Relationships: Connor/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What If There Was A Second Anderson?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted shit before, so I is sorry for the disasterpiece that is my work.
> 
> If you have any complaints, go to my dearest friend [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze) who forced me into posting this.

Connor stared absentmindedly at the neon sign. With ‘Joe’s Bar’ drilled into his optical sensors, he looked down, noticing the quarter he had been flipping around in his hand. He doesn’t even realize when he does it. He barely understands why he does it. He assumed it was something he was programmed to do in order to integrate into normal daily life. Pocketing the coin, he started to head towards the wooden door. Stopping briefly, he looked at the simple signs that hung on the door. One sign he took notice of instantly was the large, red ‘No Androids Allowed’ sign. He never understood why people disliked them so much; they were made to help make life easier - at least that’s what Amanda had told him.

Pushing the door open, a warm breeze hit his artificial face. The bartender, with a quick scan, came up as Joe, definitely the owner. Looking away from Joe, he started to scan the rest of the people in the small bar. Finally, he scanned a grey haired man, Hank Anderson. Connor furrowed his brow. This man in front of him looked nothing like the picture. What happened to him? He assumed he would look older, but he looked very unprofessional. Connor took an unneeded deep breath and walked toward the hunched silhouette of the man.

“Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife,” Connor said, little emotion present in his tone. He was merely a machine, he reminded himself. He couldn’t have emotions. 

“Why the fuck are you talking to me, you plastic fuck?” Hank grumbled out, mind clearly full of alcohol instead of rational thought.

“You were given a case late this morning. I have been looking for you. The officers at the station said you were out drinking. It’s lucky that I found you at the fifth bar.”

Hank gave him a look that was a cross between disgust and annoyance. Connor adjusted his tie, and a sense of pride pulled through his code and wires.

“Well get the fuck out of here!” Hank grumbled, pulling Connor out of his little internal victory.

“I’m afraid I must insist. My orders are to get you to the crime scene.” 

“Do you know where you can stick your orders?” Hank let a soft chuckle leave his lips.

“No, where?” Connor tilted his head, a little confused. Hank merely groaned and tossed back his alcoholic beverage. 

“I will wait for you outside,” Connor stated, walking away from the apparent drunkard known as Lieutenant Anderson. 

Connor luckily didn’t have to wait long for Hank to hobble his way toward the old, beat-up car that Connor was standing near. Hank’s face contorted into one of anger, but he didn’t say anything to the android, just getting into the car. Connor opened the passenger side door. As soon as Hank put the car into start, a loud noise came blaring from the speakers. His sensors recognized heavy metal music. Connor looked around the car as Hank drove toward the crime scene. The car was a mess; old fast food truck wrappers were everywhere and there were a few bottles of beer thrown in the backseat. Connor was told there was someone else that would be a part of the team that had already headed toward the crime scene. Connor sighed and watched the world go by. 

They soon arrived at the crime scene, pulling up behind an Impala that had a human female leaning on the trunk. Connor scanned the female as quick as possible and identified her as Detective Jackie Anderson. The simple black button-up with army green pants seemed to make her red hair stand out on the dark and gloomy day. Hank seemed to know the female, judged by the way his heart rate rose at the sight of her.

“Stay in the car,” Hank boomed out, glaring at the female, who was currently stomping on a cigarette with her heeled boots. “The fuck are you doing here!” Hank shouted, slamming the car door shut. 

Connor was just going to stay in the car as instructed, until bright red words popped into his vision. Conflicting orders. Connor quickly opened the door and stepped out of the car. He tuned into the conversation that was currently going on between the two Andersons.

“I don’t get why you're pissed off about this!” Jackie yelled, hair bouncing with each stomping step toward the fuming old man.

“You should be home getting some rest, you fucking workaholic!” Hank retaliated.

“Says the drunkard that wasn’t even going to do his fucking job!”

Jackie suddenly stopped, seemingly over the conversation as a whole, and headed toward the crime scene. Hank sighed, following close behind his furious daughter. Connor straightened his jacket and headed toward the scene. The Andersons passed with no problem, but as soon as the android that was keeping the people at bay noticed Connor, he stopped him.

“No androids past this point,” the monotone voice rang out, causing his two partners to turn toward Connor.

Hank grumbled, “He’s with me.” 

Jackie seemed shocked; she must not have noticed his presence during the argument. She walked past Hank and gave Connor a small smile.

Raising her hand, she spoke softly to him. “Hi, I’m Jackie. I guess we're stuck together.”

Connor stared at the hand for a few seconds before shaking it. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” 

Connor noticed that the pissed off look that Hank held before now seemed even more pissed off. Jackie nodded her head and walked up to the officer that was walking out the door.

“Ah, the Andersons together on a case, and you even got yourself an android,” the officer said with a smile.

“So what happened here?” Jackie asked, clearly annoyed by his comments.

“Uh, well, the victim is Carlos Ortiz. Was a loner that never really went out. That's what the neighbors said, at least.” The officer continued, a little more awkward than before.

The four walked into the house while listening to the officer give the debriefing. Hank was able to shove his way past Jackie with merely a grunt. Jackie was about to speak up, only to quickly close her mouth and put her hand in front of her nose and mouth.

“Holy fuck! This place fucking reeks!” Hank howled out, covering his nose with his jacket.

“Should have smelt it before we opened the window,.” the officer commented. 

As soon as the smell stopped bothering Jackie, she ventured off on her own, not listening to the debriefing at all. She headed straight for the kitchen. Hank, on the other hand, went directly to the body, listening as the officer spoke, his hand on his chin, rubbing thoughtfully. Connor scanned the room, noticing the red ice on the table next to the TV. He walked, determined, toward the red ice, ready to use his new programs for more than just scanning problematic humans like Hank and Jackie. He easily confirmed that the substance was indeed red ice. The victim was a red ice addict - Connor put the information into his database for later. 

Connor headed toward the second thing he noticed, besides the body. Hank was still there and Connor had a feeling that Hank would feel uncomfortable with the android standing right next to him. Connor knelt down next to the knife, already scanning for prints. There were none. Possible android involvement - another thing to store in his database for later. Next came the blood. Connor stuck his finger out toward the knife and delicately swiped his fingers across the blood-stained part. He raised his fingers toward his mouth to scan for prints. As soon as his fingers touched his tongue, he heard the light tapping of Jackie's heels.

“Hey dad, do you think you could co…” Jackie's eyes widened at the sight before her. “Connor, what the fuck?!” she shrieked.

Hank looked up quickly, fear in his eyes, ready to see his daughter being strangled by the android behind him. What he wasn’t expecting was the top-notch android licking his blood-covered fingers.

“I apologize for confusing you. I have a forensic kit on my tongue. I can take samples in real time,” Connor stated, getting up from his crouched position.

“Just don’t put anything else in your mouth, got it?” Hank growled out, heading toward the corner of the living room.

“That’s fuckin’ sick,” Jackie stated, smiling wide.

Connor was confused by how she found it ‘sick’, but he chose not to say anything and instead headed toward the body, alongside Jackie.

“28 stab wounds,” Connor deemed, “mouth covered in red ice - clearly high.” 

Jackie nodded alongside Connor, a frown etched onto her features.

“The words ‘I AM ALIVE’ is written in CyberLife font, correct?” Jackie asked, looking toward the android. Connor nodded, getting up from his crouched stance. Jackie suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Come on, I want you to see the kitchen.” 

Connor nodded, a little confused. She must have realized he was heading toward the kitchen regardless. Connor was stiff as she walked in front of him to the kitchen. Once she stepped into the kitchen, she headed right toward a bat, tripping a little over the fallen chair. Connor followed. He wanted to look at the evidence, he stated to himself. Connor crouched next to Jackie, who was currently rolling the bat around on the floor with a gloved hand. Connor lightly grabbed her hand on the bat and looked at her as gently as possible.

“I cannot scan the possible weapon with you rolling it around.”

Jackie removed her hand like she had gotten burned.

“Oh yeah, of course,” she stammered. “ I’ll just go into the bathroom and search for something.” 

Her voice faded away as she bolted toward the bathroom. Connor raised his eyebrows in confusion. His hand was still hovering over where he had placed it on Jackie’s just a second ago. Why was she so nervous? Her heart rate increased tenfold when they touched. Connor lightly touched his temple where his LED was spinning. Why did he feel odd? Connor stopped that thought as soon as he had it. He was a machine, he couldn’t feel anything. Straying away from his thoughts, he went back to scanning the crime scene. He was here to solve a crime. That was what he would do, even if there was a small hiccup because of his troublesome partners. 

He was able to discover what happened and told Hank, who seemed very pleased. He gave Connor a small smile a human would be able to miss; Connor, however, was an android. He was made to notice the small details.

“Where the hell is Jackie at?” Hank said suddenly, looking around the small house, not seeing her around the other cops. 

“You were the last one with her, where the fuck is she?” Hank spat out, clearly on edge.

“She had gone to the bathroom to search for something about 20 minutes ago and hasn’t come out,” Connor said, also looking around.

Hank grumbled something along the lines of ‘fuckin’ kids and fuckin’ androids gettin’ on my fuckin’ nerves’ while heading toward the bathroom. Connor followed close behind, looking at the thirium trail along the way. Hank looked at the open door that should have had his daughter behind it.There was no one, not a single soul, besides strange writings and a poorly hand-crafted statue of a woman. Connor moved past the old man, who was still staring at the odd shrine that was in the small confinement of the shower. Connor knelt down and quickly grabbed the small statue, rolling it around in his hands. He laid it down and looked toward the old lieutenant. 

“She is no longer in here,” Connor said. Suddenly, he stopped and noticed something behind Hank.

Connor quickly moved past Hank and looked at the imprint of what was once where a ladder had stood. Hank and Connor both looked up to see the attic door was open.

Hank was fuming. “ I swear, if she’s up there, I am going to ring her fucking neck!” 

Connor chose not to comment on that statement and instead headed back toward the kitchen to grab the chair from before. One of the police officers was getting ready to stop him, only for Hank to tell the cop off. Connor placed the chair under the attic door and headed up.

“If you see her, tell her she's in deep shit,” Hank grumbled.

“Of course, Lieutenant.” 

Connor pulled himself up and looked around the attic. He noticed a shadow of a human figure in front of him. He quickly crouched down and slowly headed toward the figure. He pulled the curtains back only to see half of a mannequin. He continued his pace into the dark attic; only his blue LED kept the attic from being completely black. He was close to the other side of the attic when he heard a crash and a figure ran across the attic in his vision. That made Connor speed up his steps. That was clearly the deviant and if Jackie was up here, she was in danger. He started to head toward the direction the deviant had gone, only to be stopped by the deviant coming out of the darkness. In a bruising grip he held Jackie. She had panic in her eyes as she looked at Connor. The deviant suddenly pushed Jackie toward Connor. Connor, with his fast reflexes, grabbed her and checked for injuries.

“I didn’t want to hurt her. She scared me. I didn’t want her to tell the others where I was,” the deviant stated, his LED spinning rapid fire-red.

“I was only defending myself,” the deviant continued, “He was going to kill me.”

Jackie's mouth opened, ready to say something, but Hank's booming voice came first.

“Connor, did you find anyfuckingthing?” 

Connor paused looking at the deviant in front of him and Jackie who was still trapped in his arms. Why had she not moved away? Connor shook his head; that wasn’t the important thing right now.

“It’s in here, Lieutenant,” Connor’s voice rang out through the whole attic. The deviant looked betrayed, scared even. Connor quickly grabbed the deviant and led him toward the entrance of the attic. Jackie was right behind them. Her heart had stopped beating so fast, yet Connor was still worried. Once out of the attic, Hank started a yelling match with Jackie. Jackie quickly joined in on the yelling. Connor wasn’t listening, though. He was still scanning Jackie, noticing that blood had smeared all over her pants and arms. Her once nicely put up hair was a sprawled out mess around her head. Connor quickly honed in on one thing that sparked his interest - a form of a bruise on her wrist. Connor started to head straight toward the pissed-off girl in front of him.

“I don’t understand why you care! We got the android and no one got hurt!” she shrieked out, jabbing her finger into her father's chest.

“Actually, you have a rather dark bruise forming on your wrist.” Connor lightly took her wrist in his hands, turning it around to get a better look at it.

Jackie was furious; she quickly ripped her hurt wrist from Connor's grasp.

“I said I’m fine,” Jackie stormed out, not even giving Connor or Hank a chance to try and calm her down. Hank huffed and headed toward the door.

“We’re getting info out of that plastic fuck tonight,” Hank spat at the cop that was leading the android toward the patrol car. 

Connor followed Hank toward his car, noticing Jackie was already gone. Hank looked sadly at the spot where Jackie’s car had been before. Hank sighed and walked to his car, slamming the door along the way. Connor joined, looking back at the same spot Hank was looking at. As they set off, Hank had his music blaring and didn’t say a word. Connor stuck his hand in his pocket and began to play with the quarter that was there.


End file.
